If only
by Toni6711
Summary: On the day the world will never forget, Edward and Bella are living in New York. Short Story Rated M due to the nature of the theme.


If Only

I ran as far from the smoke and the flames as my lungs would take me. People everywhere in crowds, some running, some limping and some crying – some doing all three. My mind was running wild, everything a blur of action as I got myself to the other side of the police tape. Fire fighters and police everywhere and I knew, and they did too, that it would be no use. Hundreds would still die, families destroyed, children becoming orphans. The fire blazed on and the screaming continued.

 **One day earlier…**

 _Miss Isabella Swan,_

 _The honeymoon is booked and the flight is sorted out. We just need you or your partner to come down to the office to sign the papers and to check your passports and then everything will be ready for your journey. We thank you for choosing us to travel with and we look forward to meeting you in person._

 _Yours sincerely,_

I could feel the smile spread slowly across my lips as I read through the small paragraph a few times just to take it in. Me and Edward (my boyfriend of three years) were actually getting married next month. We had been planning this for over a year now but we decided to wait so that we could get our jobs sorted and get a house together first. I closed my eyes and relaxed my brain so I could concentrate on my work and not on the honey… ii cut that thought off before I could think about it anymore, knowing I would not be able to work if I let that thought come to a conclusion. The rest of the day went by quickly.

"I need all staff to come into the office tomorrow morning for a meeting," the boss said over the sound system. "The meeting will start at 8am", I sighed this meant I would have to signed the honeymoon papers after work tomorrow. My mind was spinning with wedding plans as I signed out and exited the building.

"Guess who", a musical voice spoke as my eyes were covered.

"Umm, the Easter bunny?" I joked.

"Close enough" He said, spinning me around and crushing me into a hug. I sared up at Edward's perfect green eyes and smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was the same as any other really" I replied as I walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"I don't see why you are working there – you hate it and it's not like you can't find another job". I sighed. It was true, I did hate working at the office and I knew I could find another job, after all this was the United States, there was always a job free. I went to bed early that night and soon my alarm was signalling that I had to get up and face another da in the office. I quickly changed into a fresh white shirt and a black pencil skirt and brushed my hair into a business ponytail and quickly had some breakfast before waking Edward up.

"Good morning gorgeous" I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"Morning" he whispered still half asleep "you off already?"

"Yeah I have a meeting" I sighed before kissing him. "I love you"

"I love you too" he spoke before kissing me again "soon to be Mrs Cullen" I smiled at the sound of that before leaving for work.

"So we all understand that the company are going to have to change its ways if we are to stay in business right?" the boss asked looking at each and every one of us. I forced myself to keep my mouth shut as I yawned and tried to make myself look interested. It didn't really matter to me if I kept this job I didn't like it anyway and as Edward said it would be easy for me to get another one. My cell buzzed in my pocket. I looked up at the clock it was 8.44am and I prayed that the meeting would be over soon. The meeting continued for another two minutes until we were interrupted with a large bang coming from the building beside us. I looked over in confusion as I saw a large gap in the buildings side and fire starting to spread through it. We all stood away from our desks and looked on in complete horror as we saw a plane in the side of it. I grabbed my bag and quickly ran from the room and down onto the street. The fire and smoke was intoxicating. Soon police, fire-fighters and news reporters filled the streets and they began pulling people from the building. The pain on their faces was clear to see even as I ran to where they were putting up the police tape. I pulled my cell from my pocket. I had one new voicemail I quickly dialled to see who it was.

"Babe I know your in a meeting", It was Edward's perfect voice on the other side of it "But I called your office and they said it would be finished by 9am so I will meet you at the building's restaurant for breakfast then we will go and sign the papers. Okay see you in a bit. I love you forever and always. Bye". The line went dead just as I realised what he had said. _'At the restaurant'_ repeated over and over again in my head. The restaurant was in the north tower. My cell said 9am he would already be there. I looked up with tears in my eyes as the fire continued. Fire-fighters and police everywhere. People screaming and blood and fire filled the street. Edward was in the north tower, the tower which had been hit 15 minutes ago. I couldn't look at the nightmare in front of me anymore. As I turned my head from the pian and torture that would always be locked in my memory forever, I caught sight of the newspaper on the floor next to me. It was a copy of today's New York Times September 11th 2001. A shadow passed over the top of my headand crashed into the south building, right where I had been 15 minutes previous. The fire continued to blaze on and as people tried to help the only thing I could do apart from breathe was think of Edward.


End file.
